


A Week in Quarantine

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A de-aged John Sheppard pesters Rodney to get him out of quarantine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Week in Quarantine

"Rodney, I’ve been stuck in quarantine for a week. You’ve got to do something."

"I’m working as fast as I can. I don’t know why Elizabeth won’t let you out of there. It’s obviously you and not some evil doppelganger."

John smiled widely. “Thanks, Rodney.”

"Yeah, nobody whines when he’s bored quite like you do."

"Hey! You’d complain too if you were stuck in here with nothing to do."

"Nothing to do?! You’ve got comics and games…" *snaps his fingers* "Say, now’s your chance to finish Moby Dick.” 

"Ha, ha very funny," John says without mirth. "I’m 25 again Rodney. I need to get out and…"

"I know what you need to get out. Kirk," Rodney mumbled as he typed furiously.

"Aw, Rodney you know you’re the one for me." John watched as Rodney preened a little as he continued to type. "Actually, I did have a lot of stamina at 25…"

"You had enough stamina at 40, thanks very much."

"I’m sure you could get Elizabeth to let me out of here if you said you need to do some hands on scientific investigation or something."

"Or something?"

"You’re a genius, Rodney. I have faith in you."

Rodney snorted. “You just want to get laid.”

"That too. C’mon Rodney, I’ll make it worth your while. And you need a break anyway. You’ve been working 20 hours a day since it happened."

"Fine! I’ll go talk to Elizabeth," Rodney shouted as he slammed his laptop closed. "But you better live up to your end of the deal."

"Looking forward to it, Rodney."

 

_Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks!_


End file.
